


Good Vibrations

by platinumfail



Category: Free!
Genre: 1960s AU, AU, Cutie pies, F/M, Fem!Makoto, Free! AU, Surfer AU, fem!makoto tachibana, harumako, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumfail/pseuds/platinumfail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is more warm than the golden sand on the coast of California…except for their love. During the summer of love, Haruka and Makoto experience every single part of it.</p><p>A 1960s AU set in America with Makoto and Haru to the song “Good Vibrations” by the Beach Boys. </p><p>A fem!Makoto x Haruka fic. </p><p>Rated M for hinted sexual diddlings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I sincerely squealed when I got this prompt request on tumblr and started it right away! I got a request to have a 1960s AU with Mako and Haru to "Good Vibrations" by the Beach Boys. Since the Beach Boys were/are a surfer band, I decided to make Haruka and Makoto little beach hoppers and make Haruka a surfer. <3
> 
> can you imagine tho
> 
> I APOLOGIZE FOR THE EXTREME FLUFF. I REALLY DO. But the references to sex are cool, at least i think so, because HELLO THIS IS SET IN 1969, AKA THE SUMMER OF LOVE
> 
> please enjoy, loves! 
> 
> <3,  
> Kayla
> 
> PS) Mako and Haru live in the San Diego area and love Cardiff Reef (which is a very popular surf spot and has been since the 1940s.) Plus, it helps that it's set in California during the summer of love, right? <3

            Makoto Tachibana's room filled with warm pinks and oranges as the sun rose, a gentle breeze flowing in through her open window. She turned over in bed, nuzzling her pillow, biting her lip. Her breathing was soft, gentle, and steady as she sloppily turned to lay on her side, the dawn sky shining on her makeup-less face, her long brown eyelashes tickling her mildly sunburned cheeks. She let out a small whimper as she dreamed, a small smile etching itself onto her plump pale lips. She curled her long fingers in her sheets, squirming a bit, eyebrows arching in happiness.

            _"Mmph, Haru-Chan..." Makoto moaned loudly, sprawled out in the back of his Volkswagen Kombi, her bright green eyes shining._

_"You're too loud, Makoto." Haruka deadpanned before showing a brief smile, leaving a quick kiss on her cheek, putting a hand in her long wavy brown hair._

_"Says you..." She teased, leaning up on her elbows and connecting their lips for the millionth time._

_Makoto stretched her back out, craning her neck back as she let out a little groan, not even caring that she was naked. Haruka grabbed a thin blanket from the front of his van, pulling it over the both of them as the waves from the ocean could be heard mildly in the background. Makoto snuggled up to her boyfriend, feeling his lips make impact with her ear, his soft breathing and miniscule smile making her ears tingle._

_"I love you, Haru..." Makoto blushed, biting her lip._

_"Mako, you're going to be late."_

_"Late? For what?" Makoto giggled, raising an eyebrow._

_"Mako! He's going to be here soon."_

_"Who?"_

_"Mako! Wake up!"_

Makoto let out a disoriented groan as she woke up, sitting up gently in her bed, seeing her little twin siblings above her. They brightly smiled, nearly bouncing up and down.

            "Good morning, Ren and Ran..." Makoto yawned behind her hand, blinking slowly until she fully woke up.

            "Haru-chan's going to be here in fifteen minutes!" Ran squealed, her bright blue-green eyes lighting up, making Makoto nearly jump off her bed like it was full of hot cinders.

            "Fifteen minutes?!" Makoto screeched, bolting over to her closet.

            "You said he was coming at 6:30 right?" Ren asked, his head tilting to the left.

            Makoto looked at her bedside clock, seeing the hands read 6:15 AM. She groaned and bit her lip, quickly yanking out her swim suit along with her bib overalls, white shirt, and floppy yellow sunhat.

            "Yes, okay, if he gets here, tell him I'll be down in a second, please!" Makoto exclaimed, starting to pull off her shirt.

            Ren and Ran nodded, Ran turning around to admire her big sister, a little teasing smile on her thin lips as Ren took off down the stairs.

            "Mako, are you going to marry Haru-Chan?" She giggled behind her small hand, eyes squinty with happiness.

            Makoto stopped pulling on her bikini top, turning to look at her little sister, a bright red tint on her sunburned cheeks. Makoto felt her throat go dry and she smiled at the ground.

            "Maybe someday." She whispered, a dreamy look coming upon her face.

            "Are you really going to be gone _all_ weekend?" Ran complained, standing in the doorway, a frown painting her lips.

            Makoto finished pulling on her bikini bottoms, yanking her white short-sleeved shirt over her head, it fitting well over her torso.

            "Yes. We're going to Cardiff, about two hours away from here." Makoto commented, putting her long fit legs into her short bib overalls, snapping the buttons together.

            "So are you camping at the beach?" Ran asked, quickly leaping onto her older sister's bed, curling up in the flowery smelling sheets, one side of the bed smelling like Haruka's subtle cologne mixed with his usual slight smell of chlorine from a few nights ago when he slept over.

            "We'll be in the back of Haru-chan's van as usual, Ran." Makoto said as she put toothpaste on her toothbrush, running a brush through her hair as she brushed her teeth with her other hand.

            "Oh. What if you don't come back?" Ran whimpered, her big blue-green eyes widening. Makoto spat out the toothpaste in her mouth and rinsed before putting her toothbrush back into the cup, turning to look at her baby sister.

            "Ran...why wouldn't I come back?" Makoto smiled, walking over and sitting next to Ran as she pulled on her navy blue Keds, olive green eyes questioning softly.

            "What if Haru-chan brings you back late like that one time?" Ran whined.

            Makoto felt her cheeks heat up a thousand degrees, playing with her short and stubby fingernails, clearing her throat. Haruka and her once came home 2 days after their expected time of arrival due to "storms on the beach." The real reason was for spending more alone time with each other. Even though Makoto and Haruka saw each other every single day, since he lived only a few blocks away.

            For those two extra _"excursion"_ days, Makoto and Haruka stayed at the beach, going out to the golden sand and teal-colored waves at the crack of dawn to watch the sun rise and make love while the beach was barren. PDA wasn't a big deal on the beaches since it was called the _summer of love_ , but Haruka and Makoto liked to have their private moments, either having them in Makoto's bed at her house, Haruka's bed at  his house, the back of his van, or on the beach late at night or early in the morning. It was a beautiful and great sensation.

            "I promise I'll be back on time, Ran." Makoto smiled, holding out her pinkie.

            "You pinkie promise?" Ran reiterated, holding up her tiny pinkie.

            "Pinkie promise." Makoto laughed, kissing her little sister on the head as she stood up and packed her beach bag, being sure to throw in sunscreen this time.

            Makoto's ears perked as she heard the doorbell ring, barely out of her bedroom door when Ren and Ran yanked Haruka up the stairs to their older sister, letting out little snickers as they pushed Haruka in, him turning around, ocean blue eyes half amused and half annoyed.

            "You guys, don't push Haru-chan around like that." Makoto scolded, pulling her bag across her body, blushing at her childhood sweetheart and best friend.

            "You push him around all the time!" Ren teased, clapping his hands together.

            "Do not." Makoto argued, crossing her arms.

_What the hell did Ren mean by that?_

            "Haru-chan always groans when he's in your room. And it sounds like he's in a lot of pain." Ren countered, putting his nose up in the air.

            Haruka's eyes widened as he stared at Makoto, speechless.

            "Yeah, Haru-chan does make really painful noises in here...and there's sometimes loud banging noises against the wall. Do you two play truth or dare a lot?" Ran instigated.

            Makoto was hardly able to handle the awkward innocence of her younger twin siblings, letting out a sigh of relief when her father came to her bedroom door, staring at the congregation around his eldest daughter's room.

            "You two be safe. The weather is supposed to be great, so I hope you guys have fun." He smiled, putting a hand on Haruka's shoulder as he made his descent down to the table for breakfast.

            Everyone filed out of Makoto's room, her being sure to shut the door behind her and locking it, so Ren and Ran wouldn't play "detectives" again. The last time those two played "detectives" Makoto found herself stammering to explain why she had Haruka's swim jammers underneath her bed.

            He was quite upset that he left them.

            Makoto stopped and kissed her mother and father on the cheek before grabbing an apple and smiling, Haruka stoically talking to the twins as they squealed and droned on about what's going on at their school and how they tie dyed just yesterday. Makoto softly grabbed Haruka's hand, their eyes meeting before making their way out of the Tachibana residence. Makoto let out a huge sigh and put her bag in the back of Haruka's van, seeing his surfboard strapped to the top of the dark blue kombi.

            "It feels so nice this morning..." Makoto sighed blissfully, blushing when seeing Haruka's preparation in the back of the kombi, two comforters padding the floor with a thin sheet as a blanket and two pillows. She quickly climbed into the front seat of the van, Haruka starting it.

            He looked over to the tall and slim girl, his eyes basically radiating warmth. Makoto would notice when Haruka stared at her, but whenever she turned to look at him, he'd quickly make his face go back to its regular expression. Whenever he stared at Makoto, his eyes softened and so did his lips. His heart thumped wildly against his chest, his palms becoming slightly clammy each time he smelt her faint flowery perfume, or saw the way the sun shined on her hair on the beach, or when they were just walking to school in the mornings. He would bite his lip when thinking about having her right in front of him, naked and panting, holding out her arms for a close embrace as he fully went deep into her, as he did frequently.

            He loved the colorful clothes she wore, smirking slightly at the bright yellow floppy sunhat that sat upon her brown hair, admiring the faint scent of chlorine that was associated with it. Haruka grabbed hold of the stick shift and backed out of the driveway, making his way towards the interstate, where in just a few miles, there would be a wide stretch of just beaches with the sun rising above them, 2 full hours of just beautiful ocean scenery before arriving to their blissful destination.  

            Makoto looked out her window, a bright smile permanently painting her pink lips, where it would stay the whole weekend.

            "Makoto..." Haru breathed, glancing over to the brunette.

            "Hm?" She hummed, still looking out the window at the rising sun.

            "I missed you." He bluntly said, keeping his eyes glued to the road.

            Makoto let out a small laugh, gently putting a hand on his defined cheeks, her brown eyelashes tickling her cheeks as she blinked, biting her lip.

            "I missed you too, Haru..." She breathed, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

            Haruka dodged the kiss, clearing his throat.

            "I'm driving." He chided, Makoto knowing that he was just teasingly doing so.

            That's one of the number one things Haruka Nanase loved about Makoto Tachibana. She was able to read him like a fucking book. Ever since kindergarten, the girl has been able to comprehend Haruka in so many unimaginable ways. Whenever he'd bite his lip, she'd know that he was nervous, or excited. Whenever he'd furrow his brow, she'd know that he was thinking about something that truly bothered him and didn't want to be asked about it. Haruka's usual stoic face held so much emotion in it according to Makoto Tachibana, which made the use for words nearly unnecessary. Haruka deemed the only reason they talked with each other most of the time was just to hear the other's voice fill the space between them, like music in a silent room.

            Makoto put her head against the kombi's window, pushing her back against her door, her body facing Haruka's. She watched him intensely as his strong hands used the stick shift, his long slim fingers curling around it effortlessly. She pulled her knees to her chest and dreamily watched. She remembered when those fingers held a cigarette for the first time (and those same fingers putting it out less than 30 seconds later). She remembered when those fingers curled through her hair. She remembered when those fingers curled around hers for the first time as kids and for the first time as young adults. She nearly turned red when she remembered how those fingers went up all the way inside her for the first time as well.

            "Have you heard from Nagisa and Rei?" Haruka asked, his blue eyes glancing over to his girlfriend before settling back on the asphalt on the road.

            "Oh, Nagisa called me yesterday!" Makoto smiled, thinking of her childhood friend.

            Haruka and Makoto were on the same swim team as Nagisa when they were children, and attended the same high school. School was out since it was mid August, it starting up again on September 1. Nagisa was Rei's best friend and they were hardly ever seen separated, much like Makoto and Haruka.

            "How's Woodstock?" Haruka questioned, raising a dark eyebrow.

            Nagisa was absolutely pumped for the 3 day music festival happening in upstate New York. He wouldn't stop talking about it when his friend who had planned the concerts called him about it. Therefore, Nagisa dragged Rei all the way to White Lake, babbling on and on about how he was pumped to see Santana live, since the guitarist was only truly popular in the San Francisco bay area, a fair distance from where Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei lived.

            "He said that it's super crowded and really muddy, since it's been raining nonstop on the farm they're camping on. But he said it's worth it. I still can't believe Rei's parents let him go to Woodstock, though." Makoto muttered aloud, playing with her long fingers.

            "Nagisa lied to his parents." Haruka bluntly stated, apathetically blinking.

            "Yeah, Nagisa told me that he told the Ryugazakis that him and Rei were going to New York to look at colleges like _Columbia_..." Makoto giggled behind her hand, the sun fully rising to its place in the sky, pulling on her sunglasses. Haruka followed suit.

            "Typical Nagisa." Haruka sighed, changing lanes. "I know you're disappointed that you didn't get to go." Haruka murmured, glancing over at his loving girlfriend.

            "Not really. I mean, it sounded like fun, but I don't think I'd enjoy being in mud and around a thousand or more hippies smoking the weirdest things." Makoto smiled, biting her lip. "Plus, I'd be away from you..." She whispered, wincing at how cheesy it sounded.

            "You know you would have to find a payphone every single day for me. I wouldn't let you go a day without calling me." Haruka sighed, a sneaky smile playing upon his lips as he fiddled with the radio, his ocean eyes nearly burning a hole into Makoto's face as he slyly eyed her from the side.

            "What if I couldn't get to a payphone?" Makoto teased, sitting forward, leaning towards the swimmer.

            "I'd drive to you." Haruka answered plainly, obviously not seeing the impossibility of such a thing.

            "You couldn't drive up to get me!" Makoto exclaimed, raising a brown eyebrow.

            "I _would_." Haruka deadpanned, challenging his girlfriend to tell him otherwise.

            "That's a week drive at _least_ —"

            "Don't leave me, Makoto." Haruka whispered, turning his head to look at her as he continued to occasionally glance at the road to make sure he wouldn't run into anybody.

            She sat straighter, nipping her lip softly as she burned the brightest shade of red possible, the static surf music from the radio dimly playing in the background as she twirled her hair.

            "I won't...I wouldn't leave to go anywhere without you." Makoto swore, closing her eyes and nodding.

\--

            An hour later, Makoto and Haruka arrived at Cardiff Reef, parking the kombi along the sand, stepping out and stretching. Makoto pulled her long legs up to her chest to get rid of the somewhat aching feel as Haruka quickly pulled his surfboard off of the top of the kombi,       and made his way towards the ocean, shedding his shirt. Makoto giggled behind her hand as she watched him make his way into the ocean. She quickly climbed into the back of the van, pulling off her shirt and bib overalls, discarding her shoes before stepping out in her tie-side green bikini, putting sunscreen on her cheeks and shoulders. She grimaced at how she didn't think to stop Haruka to put sunscreen on before he hit the water.

            She walked along the sandy beach, taking her towel and laying it a few yards away from the water, lying back and sighing. Makoto had a small fear of the ocean, and it was sometimes quite obvious. Ever since she was a little girl and a violent storm came to southern California and took away an elderly fisherman who was kind to her, she never trusted the salty water. She always felt like there was something unknown in there. Some silent force. She would dip her feet in it and stand in it, but she got nervous when the water came up to her chest. She hated the deep parts of the sea.

            She looked up once again and admired Haruka from afar, his form perfect as he rode another wave, disappearing from view before shooting out of the wave as it began to form back into the ocean, him flipping his dark black hair back out of his eyes as he sat down on  his board to rest for a few minutes. Makoto smiled shyly, her green eyes shining in the bright sunlight, the weather not being too humid or too cold. She laid down once again on the towel, closing her eyes before she felt a shadow loom over her, cold water dripping onto her body.

            "Makoto." A calm voice breathed in her ear, putting a watery hand in her hair.

            "Hmph?" Makoto hummed, sitting up, nearly bumping noses with Haruka, his surfboard beside them.  

            "Come with me." Haruka stoically spoke, pulling her up off of the sand and leading her towards the ocean.

            "H-Haru, I-I don't want to—"

            "Just trust me." Haruka pleaded silently, squeezing his girlfriend's hand.

            "O-okay. I trust you." Makoto swallowed, squeezing her eyes shut when she felt the salty sea water make contact with her shins, feeling Haruka lead her deeper in.

            Haruka brought Makoto out to where she was chest deep, her body shaking softly, eyes still tightly shut, her thin hands gripping her boyfriend's shoulders as she winced.

            "Makoto..." Haruka whispered lovingly, kissing her ear.

            "N-no."

            "Makoto, look at me." Haruka breathed, rubbing her bare back.

            Makoto let out a strained whimper when she opened her eyes, feeling Haruka's arms form tighter around her, them a few yards from the shore. She blinked owlishly, looking down at the turquoise sea water and then back up at Haruka, him gently rubbing her arms that had goosebumps on them. He gently eased her up on his hips, holding her close before kissing her softly, making Makoto's eyes flutter shut once again.

\--

            When night finally rolled around, Makoto and Haruka made their way back to Haruka's kombi, waving goodbye to their friends that were holding a bonfire on the beach. Makoto was still finicky about the ocean, but was able to truly relax for the first time in it this afternoon when Haruka enticed her in. Not to mention the whole making out and almost making love in the ocean part. Makoto stretched her arms up high as she climbed into the back of the Volkswagen, running a hand through her ocean-scented hair. She curled up on her usual side, laying out  her towel to dry over the front seats. She slowly shed her tie-side green bikini, her naked form becoming visible to Haruka, who was, surprisingly, taking off his swimsuit before going to sleep. He knew that Makoto would throw a fit if he wore it because he would "get a cold" and he didn't want to waste time giving Makoto the cold shoulder as he wrapped a towel around his hips and slept with his jammers still firmly on.

            She pulled on some sleep shorts and a short sleeved t-shirt before being yanked back by her midsection into Haru's lap, letting out a startled laugh.

            "Haru!" She exclaimed, shaking her head as he planted kisses along her left cheek.

            "Hm?" He managed to hum.

            "What are you doing..." Makoto sighed, hiding a giggle in the back of her throat, turning around to face him while still sitting firmly in his lap.

            "Makoto, I love you..." He breathed into her ear, nuzzling her neck.

            "Haru..." Makoto began, bewildered.

            Haruka was affectionate, but never on this level. He would usually be very well under control or, at most, be extremely horny, but never this gooey romantic.

            "Mako, you know how I said I wanted you by my side forever...?" Haruka began, shuffling around the van as Makoto inched out of his lap.

            "Yes...?" Makoto answered, actually in the form of a question, very confused.

            _Where was Haruka going with this?_

            "I meant that." He bluntly said, Makoto letting out a small sigh, seeing her original Haruka come into the light once again.

            "I don't doubt it..." Makoto teased, braiding her slightly damp hair.

            "I love you." Haruka grabbed Makoto's hands, making her let go of her half-finished brown braid.

            "I love you too, Haruka..." She blushed, pulling her knees to her chest.

            "How much?" Haruka breathed, turning to fumble through bags once again.

            "W-what—"

            "Makoto...y-you've been here for me since the beginning of time," Haruka began after finding what he was looking for, his ocean irises falling to the side. "and...I want you to know..." Haruka took a deep breath, "that...I love you...more than swimming." He murmured, his cheeks burning the brightest pink imaginable.

            The last time Makoto saw his cheeks turn that pink was when they made love for the first time, or when they finally confessed their feelings.

            "Haruka!" Makoto gasped, eyes wide.

            Makoto realized how stupid this sounded. Haruka just saying that he "loves her more than swimming," but it was extremely serious. It had been Makoto's idea to get them involved with the swim club when they were young, and Haruka just fell in love with the water right then and there, even though Makoto was a bit cautious, settling on the backstroke since she wouldn't have to put her face in the water. Ever since that first day of swim club, Haruka had become very taken with the water, it being the one place he could relax and think about anything and everything and escape the world.

            Water was Haruka's escape.

            Makoto was Haruka's escape _and_ entrance.

            "I mean it." Haruka said in a monotone, his voice very serious.

            "I..." Makoto coughed, trying to regain her usage of words. "Haruka..." Her voice bubbled out of her throat as she leapt forward and kissed him hard against his lips, their breaths becoming hot and heavy.

            "W-wait." Haruka pushed his childhood sweetheart away, pulling out something from behind him. Makoto patiently caught her breath.

            "I got you this." Haruka whispered, handing the little box over to Makoto, her not being able to register what was going on. "Makoto...I appreciate you being here for me." Haruka breathed, his voice raspy. "You've always...been here...and I want you to stay."

            Makoto opened the box, her olive green eyes widening to the size of plates as she dropped the miniscule container to her crossed legs, letting out a croak.

            Inside the box was a little ring, it having a slim silver band, the miniscule gem in the middle being a dark blue sapphire in a teardrop shape. Makoto couldn't catch her breathing, her back flopping against the comforter on the floor of the van, in a state of shock.

            "Mako...marry me..." Haruka swallowed, slowly laying his body above hers, their bony hips jutting against the other, fitting perfectly.

            Makoto and Haruka knew that they fit together because that's how most men and women fitted together due to...certain acts. But...this fitting was much more intimate to the two of them. Makoto would sometimes find herself waking up in the middle of the night, freezing cold in the middle of the most blistering heat of the summer, wanting Haruka's body to be above hers to relay warmth to her very bones. His hand would always fit into hers, ever since they were in kindergarten, running around on the playground. Haruka would always scrape up his legs or arms from toddling around, and Makoto would always run to get him a band-aid, taking it from whoever got it and placing it on Haruka's scrape, always leaving a little plump kiss where he was injured.

            Makoto was Haruka's entrance.

            Haruka was Makoto's escape.

            "It's meaningless without you!" Makoto cried, digging her thin fingers into his shoulders, nodding her head wildly, saying yes to her best friend's marriage proposal. "Yes! Yes! I just...everything's meaningless without you!" Makoto wailed once again, burying her face into his collarbone, sniffling.

            Haruka ran his fingers through her hair, letting out a muted breath of relief, taking the sapphire ring and slipping it onto Makoto's left ring finger, leaving quick kisses on each of the tips of her fingers, shutting his eyes.

            "We graduate this year..." Haruka began, his nose touching Makoto's as he spoke, their lips lightly brushing. "I want to marry you...right when we graduate." Haruka mumbled, swallowing.

            "Wh-what about our parents?" Makoto managed to stammer, her mind muddled up with only one intention — curl up with Haruka doing anything and everything to each other's bodies.

            "They'll thank us when we have their _grandchildren_." Haruka stoically spoke, looking Makoto right in her eyes.

            "Haru!" Makoto scolded, not able to wipe the grin off of her face.

            "I love you, _Mako-chan_..." Haruka blushed, glancing to the side.

            Makoto's heart thumped wildly, putting her thumbs on his cheeks, blinking.

            _"I love you too, Haru-chan."_


End file.
